Thinking Of You
by LovatoJonasMusic
Summary: Shane and Mitchie just got out of high school and are moving to LA because connect 3 just got signed. How will the couple stand their life in the sopt light? M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Thinking Of You **

**AN : I was not planning on posting this. But i am really getting into writing this story and i want to see what kind of responce it will get before i spend all of my time writing it so please review this so i know weather or not to continue. Also The next chapter of this is our song should be up soon. I hope you enjoy this story jsut as much. **

**Disclamer: Nope nothing as of now.**

**Chapter 1**

**Mitchie POV...**

It was that time of year yet again, it's the end of May. The days of final exams, the last day of school for seniors like me. This year flew by for my friends and I. My boyfriend Shane and his friends Nate and Jason getting a record deal, that just made things go by even faster. This summer they would record their first CD, which would then come out towards the end of July. Shane and I would be moving to LA this weekend together Jason and his girlfriend Dani moved out there this past weekend and Nate would be moving with his parents becase he is only 16 in a few weeks. But before all of that fun starts, Shane and I have to do finals.

The bell rang and I picked up all of my stuff and left the classroom. Shane met up with me at my locker and we walked to our next class together. When we got to the classroom we took a seat next to eachother. " So how was your world history test?" I was never very good with history class. "I think that I did ok." I smiled as he gave me a reashuring smile. "Mitch i'm sure you did great." Shane was amazing he always knew the right thing to say.

The English test was easy for both Shane and I. Now we are done with finals and off to our last period of the day, free period. We could have went home, but we wanted to stay and walk around the school. "Can you beleive that we are done with high school?" I asked Shane as he grabed my hand and we started walking. "No, but it is kind of a scary thing to think about." I nodded my head in agreement. "I know it feels like just yesterday was the first day of freshman year." He laughed. " Your right. Do you remember the first day of freshman year?" I nodded my head yes. The first day of freshman year was unforgettable.

Soon enough the last bell of the school year rang and the halls flooded with people. My senior year is over, my high school years are done. Shane took my hand and we walked out of the school. I looked back to the hallways for one last time as a high school student. Shane dropped me off at my house and said that he would be over tomorrow so that we could hang out and start planning out our move to LA.

I walked up to my room as for the fact that my parents were both still at work. My room was pretty empty and their were a bunch of packed boxes all over the place, labled with what was in them on the outside with sharpie marker. Shane and I would be leaving for LA the day after tomorrow. We have both been waiting for this since early January. I quickly set down my bag and walk over to my bed where I had my bathing suit laying picked it up and went into the bathroom to change into it.

When I walked into my backyard i set my tolw on the table and went over to the shead to grab a raft. I grabbed the neon green one and put it into the pool. Then i sat on the raft, I sat there just enjoying the time that I had to myself. I would miss home when i move to LA but its time for me to leave. I would miss all of the little kids outside playing, the cookouts and the time that the Grays would come over to be by the pool. But I think what i would miss most is all the fun that mine and Shanes family had. Sure my parents would still live here and so would Shanes, but we wouldn't. We will be hours away in LA.

Shane and I have talked about how we would visit as much as we could and we could fly our parents out also. But that still would not change the fact that we are moving and are parents are going to be here. But that is all part of growing up in a way. The reason I am going to miss the Grays as much as i miss my family is because they are like family. Mine and Shane's parents grew up together and went to school together.

I jumped off the raft and into the water. The water was cold and it felt good on a hot summer day. I heard someone call my name. The first place that I always look is up and over to Shanes house. Sure enough i was right, Shane was out on his belcony. " Hey what are you doing up there and not over here?" I heard him laugh. " I'll be right over give me a few." I giggled and watched him walk back into his room. The Gray's would be comming over for a cook out tonight anyways.

Within five minutes Shane walked through the back gate. He set his stuff on the table next to mine and jumped in. I laughed when he came up from under the water. " Took you long enough dork." He gave me a playful glare and swam over to me. He placed a small kiss on my lips and hugged me. " Sorry, i'll try to go faster next time." He said before he started tickling my sides. I laughed, " Shane stop!" He shook his head no and i continued to giggle. Soon enough he stopped and i pushed him underwater.

**************

When my parents got home Shane and I went and got dressed for dinner. I decided on wearing some black booty shorts and a neon green tank top with some black flip flops. Shane wore his tan shorts and his babyblue aropostale t-shirt. Both of us still had wet hair, but I just threw my hair up deciding that i would shower before i fall asleep.

For dinner Paul and my dad made chease bugers, hot dogs and some other stuff. We had a great dinner together and had some good conversation. The night was growing darker my dad started a bomb fire and the adults sat and talked about work and all that boring stuff. So Shane and I decided to go inside and hang out. Well if you consider making out hanging out then that is what we did.

I laied on the couch and Shane was above me. We sat there kissing, i was playing with some of Shanes hair and he played with the bottom of my shirt. No, its not what you are thinking, Shane and i have not had sex and are planning to wait until we are married. We both agree that it would be a good thing for our relationship. Shane keeps saying that he wants to get married soon, but nothing has happened yet.

A lot of people think that it is weird that Shane wants to get married considering that he just got out of high school. But Shane and i have been together for two years and in a month it will be three years, and we almost never fight. If we do fight, it usualy is over somthing stupid and we make up within minutes.

Shane removed his lips from mine and attached them to my neck. I giggled as he kissed all over my neck. Then when he got to my sencative spot on my neck he started gently sucking on my neck. I ran my fingers through his partly wet hair and let out a small mone, I could feel Shane smiled against my skin.

I brought his lips back to mine, he quickly slipped his toung into my mouth. He gently started sucking on my bottom lip. I of course was kissing back. I loved it when Shane acted like this, like their was no tomorrow or like that it was only us and no one else in the world was there. Sadly are molment was intrupted by the back to sliding open.

Shane quickly pulled away from me and got off of me. I pulled my shirt back down and Shane sat down next to me, fixing his hair. Then Denise walked into the room, telling Shane that it was time to go and he would see me tomorrow. I find it just a little bit weird that Shane is 18 years old and yet he still listens to eveything his mother tells him to do. But Shane has always been a mommy's boy in a way.I always found that really cute.

*************

The next morning I slept until 10 AM and it was a Tuesday. You see this is why i love summer so much. I got out of bed and took a quick shower and got dressed. Today i decided to ware some short jeen shorts and a pink tank top with black sandles. After i got dressed i ate a poptart. I walked over to the Gray's house and unlocked the door with the key they had givin me. I know that Shane is still in bed and that Dinese and Paul are at work.

I walk into the house and go upstairs and go into Shanes room to see him still asleep. I walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it. I kissed his forhead and quilety tried to wake him up. He sturred a little bit and opened his eyes a little. Then he pulled me down next to him. He rapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I snuggled into his chest and just relaxed."Shane we have to get up." I said rubbing my hands up and down his arm. "No i wanna sleep Mitchie." I giggled softly, Shane is such a winer, he hates getting up in the morning no matter what time it is.

Within another twenty minutes or so i convinced Shane to get out of bed. I agreed to go with him to the skatebord shop and that got him up, considering i never liked the fact that he skateborded. I always found it really dangerous, even though he had never gotten hurt. So Shane got up and dressed and we headed towards the skateboard shop. When we got there Shane pulled me inside of the shop. It had a bunch of stuff that i had seen around Shanes house.

"So why are we here Shane. What else can you possibly need?" He lauged and i looked at him with a pouty face. Shane being Shane kissed my pout right off my face. " I'm just getting so neon green wheels and then we can leave ok?" I smiled as he took my hand and lead me to the back of the store. I looked around at all of the colorful skateboards and all the diffrent things you could buy for the skatebords. I had to admit that it kind of looked fun. " Mitch what are you looking at?" I looked over at Shane who looked like he was ready to go and pay.

" Nothing just looking at the boards thats all" He looked at me with a face that I knew ment trouble. " No Shane whatever your thinking get it out of your head right now." He smiled at me. " No come on Mitch i can teach you how, we can get you whatever board you want." I looked at him with crazy eyes. " Shane i don't think thats a good idea."

Do you think that he was going to listen to me. Well if you guessed no then you are right. He dragged me over to the skateboards. " Please Mitch, you know i would never let anything happen to you." I smiled, I knew he wasn't lieing, Shane was one of those guys that would never let anything happen to their girlfriends. " Ok i'll try but if I hit the ground i'm done." He laughed and helped me pick out a board.

I decided on a black and neon green bought it for me even though i insisted that he didn't. He also bought me anything else that i would need. The way back to Shanes house was faster then normal, but i am guessing that it is because i am I know that Shane would never let anything bad happen to me.

When we got to shanes house we went into his grage. Shane grabbed his skateboard and sat in a folding chair, I sat in the chair next to him. Shane started on his board first, putting on the new weels. Then he showed me how to do the same thing to my board. " So are you ready?" I nodded my head slowly. Then I took my board and followed Shane to his car.

When we got to the skate park it was dead. Shane explained to me that normally people didn't show up until later at night. " Ok so are you ready to learn how to do this?" He smiled at me. " Do I really have a choice anymore?" I asked him, he shook his head and started to laugh.

Shane started me with just standing on the board. He held me by the waist, i had to admit it wasn't as bad as i though it was going to be. Then Shane started moving the board, that is when i got scared again and screamed. "Mitchie you don't have to be scared im not gonna let anything happen to you i promise." I nodded and the he moved the board again. This time I was not as scared.

**************

Thankfuly I didn't fall today or brake any and I went to our own houses olny a little while ago so that we could spend time with our parents before we leave for LA.

**Thanks so much for reading guys. Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews mean the world to me:) **

**Xoxo Addie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thinking Of You **

**AN: I have to say that all of my amazing readers/ reviewers continue to amaze me. I mean you guy seem to be responing really well. I have to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for everything guys. Seriously i never expected anyone to really like this story, just because its plot is kinda bland right now. But you make it seem other wise. I thank you so much guys. I will keep writing as long as you guys keep reading and reviewing.**

**Disclamer: No nothing**

**Chapter 2**

**Mitchies POV...**

It's 6 AM and Shane just got here to load all of my stuff into is car. Jason came up last night with his truck to help us move all of the stuff to woke up at 5 AM to pack up all of his own stuff. Now we are almost ready to leave eventhough i am sad and not really ready too.

The goodbyes are tearful and sad for all of us. My mom promised to call us at least once a week. Denise promised to do so aswell as come and visit us soon. My dad and Paul being the protetcive dads they are did not want me to move in with Shane alone. Even though they know that Shane would never do anyting stupid or let anything happen to me. When Shane said that we really had to go, things were even harder. My mom had Shane in a death grip and Denise had me in one also.

Then we got in the car and Shane started to drive away. I was happy that we would fianlly be living together and so was Shane. Shane grabbed my hand and held it as he started to drive away, following Jason. This was going to be a long car ride about five hours to be exact.

***************

After a very long car ride we finally got to the house that Shane and I had picked out. It looked even better then it did on the internet. I wasn't a huge house, but it wasn't what you would call a small house either. It was the perfect size house for two people who just got out of high school. It looked like it would be for a newly married couple as well. I had no problem with that at all.

Shane and Jason brought all of the boxes into the house. Then Jason said that he had to get home to Dani and that he would see us later. So Shane and I started unpacking the boxes. We started with all of our stuff that would go into our room. Shane and i decided to share one room, just because it would make more space when we had people over. Shane and I never knew how many clothes we had until we saw all the boxes labled clothes. Thankfully they all fit in the closet and dressers that we had.

It took about three hours to get everything where we wanted it to be. Things were so much easier considering Shane and I agreeded on where everything should go. The house looked amazing inside and out. " So you ready to start our lives?" Shane laughed. "Of course, i've been ready ever since we graduated two weeks ago." I smiled and we sat on our sofa. " I know so have I. But now it's happening and its kind of weird." Shane nodded his head in agreement.

This was going to take some getting used to. Now our parents were no longer around to tell us what to do. It was going to take time to understand that living on our own is not going to be just fun and games. "Mitchie?" I looked over at Shane. " What is it Shane?" I asked him. " Do you think that we are to young to be living together and to be even thinking about marrige?" That caught me off guard. " No, i've always seen us getting married really young and as for living together, were 18 we can live together if we want to." I knew why shane was actting like this,he keeps talking about us getting married. I have a feeling he is thinking about popping the question soon.

He has been acting a little different around me and just in genrel. That is not really normal for him, just becasue we are so close, so i really do think he has that on his mind. Even though i really have no idea and i am not going to ask his becasue he is not going to tell me anyways.

I sat on Shanes lap and rested my head on his sholder. "Shane are you ok you've been acting waird latly." He looked at me. At first he staied quiet, and i gave him a look. " Mitchie, baby its nothing i promise." that is exactly what i thought he was going to say. I kissed his neck and then his lips. He kissed me back and then laied me on the couch him ontop of me. Our toungs batteled eachothers Shanes tounge exploring my mouth.

**Ok so this is just a short update because i have had such an amazing responce to this story i just wanted to get it posted. **

**More reviews equal faster update..**

**questions:**

**1. Do you want Shane to prepose soon?**

**2. Why do you think Shane is nervous?**

**3. Anything you would like to see happen in this story?**

**4. Do you like this story?**

**5. Do you wnat me to continue this story?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thinking Of You**

**AN Thanks again guys for the amazing reviews. I hope that i can keep all of you happy with this story and i hope that all of you will continue to read this story. I am sorry for the long wait but the weather is getting nicer and my friends and i hang out more, so that just seems to come first SORRY, really im all the updates on me and to get spoilers and know when im updating follow me on twitter. **

**peaceloveaddie**

**Disclamer: Nope not yet sadly :/**

**Chapter 3**

**Shanes POV...**

It's been one month since Mitchie and I moved down here to LA. I have to admit that living on our own was nothing like i thought it would be. It is taking a lot of getting used to. I mean we have to cook our own food, clean the house, and do our own laundry. Thankfully I have Mitchie around to help me, otherwise things would not looks so good around here.

I have to admit that I have been acting really weird lately. Its because of something that is just a part of normal life. Im not going to say anymore then that. Mitchie has finally given up trying to figure out what it is, even though i think she has some kind of idea of what is going on. Even though at this point I am trying to keep her from knowing as much as possible.

**Mitchies POV...**

This past month with Shane has been amazing. I would not trade it for anything in the world. Shane is still acting strange though, it worries me just a little bit. Tomorrow is our three year anniversary and i am hoping that Shane can a least stop being weird for that. Its crazy to think about all that has happened in the past three years. They were the best of both Shane and mine lives.

Shane has big plans for tomorrow as far as i know. He always does have plans for us on our anniversary it always really sweet too. Last year we had dinner on the beach back in Jersey, then we sat outside at looked at the star for hours. Sure it wasn't expensive but i was never one who need some expensive thing to make me happy. Just being with Shane made everything good. I really enjoy it when Shane doesn't spend a lot of money on our dates.

"Hey Shane, I need to know what to wear tomorrow." Shane looked up form his laptop and smiled at me. He patted the bed next to him, signaling for me to sit down. I went and sat down next to him. "Now why do you need to know, i like to keep you guessing." I laughed and he smiled as he set his computer next to him and pulled me onto his lap. " Because Dani and I are going shopping to get me something to wear." He smiled. " I nice dress, but not really fancy or dressy." I smiled and hugged him.

"Ok, that sounds good to me." Shane pulled out his wallet and handed me his credit card. I smiled and kissed his lips." Thank you." The doorbell rang and I got up and answered the door. " Hey Nate, Jason, Shane is in the family room. Hey Dani you ready to go?" She nodded and I slipped on my filp-flops and grabbed my bag.

We left the house, Dani drove to the nearest mall. We spent a lot of time at the mall well the boys were recording because it was so close.

**Shanes POV....**

"So Shane why did we need to come here well the girls go shopping?" I looked over at Nate. " Well i need to show you something and get your opinion on it, but also I just wanted to hang out with you guys. We never get to do that anymore." Jason and Nate nodded in agreement. Ever since we got the record deal all we ever had time to do was record and talk about the album.

"So dude what did you need our opinion on?" I looked over at Jason. I pulled something out of my pocket and showed it to them, I was nervous at how they would react. " Dude that thing is amazing!" Jason yelled and Nate nodded in agreement. " It looks really expensive too." Nate added and i nodded. I had to admit that i did spend a huge amount of money on this thing.

" Do you think that she will like it?" Jason nodded his head yes. " Man she is going to love it." I smiled, Nate knew what he was talking about considering that he had two older sisters. I put it back in my pocket and turned off the tv. " So what do you guys want to do?"

**Mitchies POV...**

Dani and i spent about an hour walking around the mall trying to find a dress for me. We haven't found anything yet but we did buy just a lot of clothes. " So how has living with Shane been?" I smiled when she asked. "Its been great, sure it's harder to get up and stuff but its all good." Dani smiled. " Well it sounds like you did better then Kevin and I did when we first moved in together." I laughed remembering all the times Dani would end up sleeping at my house because of her stupid fights with Jason.

" Yeah, i think your right about that, considering that i haven't had to come sleep at your house once yet." Dani laughed as we walked into another store. I started looking at some dress and Dani went to go look on the other side of the store for some also.

After another hour or so of shopping i finally found a dress, It is black and white, its like a beach dress but still kind of dressy in the same way. When Dani and I got back to the house we walked in to the guys playing video games. Of course that is all they ever did in their free time. Shane smiled and handed the controller to Jason and walked over to me. Dani went and sat next to Jason.

"So did you get what you needed?" I nodded and handed Shane his credit card back. " I got a few other things too. That's ok right?" Shane smiled. "Of course baby whatever you need." I smiled and kissed him. " So what did you guys do well we were gone?"

"Oh you know just the normal, we played video games and watched tv for a little while." I smiled, I was glad that they did something other then worry about the cd. Because that is all they seemed to do lately. " That sounds like something that you three would do." Shane laughed.

Not even three minutes later Nate came in saying that they were going to head out and that they would talk to them later.

The night from then on went by pretty fast. Shane lay next to me in our bed now. We just sit there and talk about anything that pops into our heads. I tried to get Shane to tell me what we were doing tomorrow, but he still wouldn't tell me.

I place a kiss on Shanes lips and somehow we ended up making out..again. I don't know why but it happens every night. Not that I am complaining or anything, because I enjoy the time that I do get to just be with Shane and nobody else. With the new cd releasing soon and not knowing how famous they are going to get. Shane and I are enjoying the time we have with no one else in our business.

**Ok Guys I hope that you enjoyed this one! I am also sorry that it took so long its just things have been happening around here that I have to deal with. And its getting towards the end of the school year so I need to stay focused on my grades and stuff. Im sure that all of you can relate to that. **

**Questions:: **

**What do you think Shane got Mitchie?**

**Who should date Nate?**

**Where do you want Shane to take Mitchie on their date?**

**Do you still what me to write this story?**

Xoxo Addie OH AND REMEMBER follow me for all the updates

_**peaceloveaddie**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thinking Of You**

**AN: I don't really have much to say, accept thank you so much for all the support on this story so far. Im really sorry that I have not update in forever, but I always seem to get sidetracked with everything. I will do my best to start updating normally again because I really do love this story, and it is one of my favorites. Oh and by the way HUGE thanks you to **_**The Sunday**_** for the amazing reviews and my ONLY review on last chapter…**

**Follow me on twitter **

**adriannajonas3**

****** WHEN YOU FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER LET ME KNOW SO THAT I CAN ADD YOU TO MY LIST/ FOLLOW YOU******

**QUESTION ANSWERS!  
**

**I promise if you read this chapter you will find out!**

**Haha good old Nate…im gonna try and do something original for his girlfriend..so keep reading and you will find out **

**You will find out in this chapter ;)**

**I shall keep writing this story **

**Disclaimer: Nope nothing yet.**

**Chapter 4**

**Mitchie's POV…**

It's early in the morning, Shane refused to let me go downstairs this morning to get breakfast. But I quickly understood why, he was making breakfast himself and didn't want my help. Soon Shane came up with breakfast for both of us. This is one of the reasons that I love him so much. "So what are we doing today?" Shane smiled at me.

"Well I was hoping that we could just spend the whole day here." I nodded, that sounded good to me. "This is only one of the many reasons that I love you so much." I said looking over at him. "Why is that?" He asked looking at me a little bit confused. " You keep everything simple, just staying here is all I wanted to do today." I said smiling at him.

Shane smiled at me and I kissed his lips. He responded to the kiss right away, putting one of his hands on my cheek and the other on my waste. I started playing with his hair, he had cut his long hair about a week ago. I was happy, because I loved his hair short. Shane started pushing my shirt up a little bit, which I have to say I was ok with. I trust Shane, and I know he would never try and pull something stupid.

Shane pulled away from the kiss and started sucking on my neck, I moned loudly, as Shane continued to suck on my neck. I loved the feeling that Shane made me feel.

The rest of the day was pretty amazing. Shane and I watched some movies, he played me some new songs that they were recording. Shane made me put on my dress so that we could eat dinner.

When I was done getting dressed I walked downstairs to see Shane putting food on the table. Shane looked up at me and I smiled, he walked over to me and gave me an kiss. "You look amazing." He said giving me a smile. "Thank you." I said taking he hand, we went and sat at the kitchen table.

Dinner was going great, Shane was being a little bit quiet though. I was starting to get really worried about him, he has been acting like this for almost a month now. "Shane are you ok? You are being really quiet." I said standing up and walking over to the chair that was next to him. I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Mitch I'm fine, really I promise." He said giving me a small smile. "Shane you have been saying that a lot lately. Please tell me what's wrong?" I said looking into his eyes.

Shane looked into my eyes. "Ok just listen to me and let me finish, and no interrupting me." I smiled and nodded.

Shane grabbed my hand and looked at me. "Mitchie I love you so much that sometimes it scares me. We have been friends for years, and sometimes when I look at you and I know you are mine, I just can believe it. Three years ago, I was scared shitless to even say that I had feelings for you. I was scared that we weren't going to work out. But then things just kept getting better and better. We didn't fight, we were honest with each other, and I never thought that I could have found a person with you. I never want to lose you. Because you are my life and that was how I see it. I guess all that I'm trying to say Mitch is that I love you, and I want you to be mine forever, so will you marry me?" Shane asked holding up a beautiful diamond ring.

I had tears streaming down her face. "yes." I said softly. More tears started streaming down my face. Shane slipped the ring on my finger. Shane pulled me into a tight hug as tears continued streaming down my face. I was so happy, I could not believe that had just happened. "I love you so much" Shane whispered into my ear. I leaned up to his lips and gave him a kiss.

I pulled back and smiled at him, "I love you too." I said, I hugged him again. Then Shane picked me up and brought me upstairs. We both got changed and laid in our bed. I snuggled right into Shanes chest. "Shane?" I said looking up to him. "Yeah baby?" He asked looking at me.

"Was this the reason that you have been acting so weird lately?" I asked him. "Yeah, I have been scared out of my mind about this for almost two months." He said smiling at me. "Why were you so worried, you know that I would never say no." I said looking into his eyes. "I know that we always talked about getting married young and everything, but once I bought the ring, I just started freaking out, thinking that maybe I wasn't right for you or maybe you didn't want to get married this young." Shane said looking at me.

"Well I'm ready as long as you are, I mean we are in our relationship together, we need to work together." I said smiling at him, Shane nodded his head in agreement. "You know you might want to call our parents, so that they don't stay up all night wondering if you said yes or not." Shane said smiling at me. "They all knew?"

"Everyone knew Mitch, even Dani, Nate and Jason knew." He said laughing a little bit. "Ok then I guess I should call our parents, who's house are they at?" Shane laughed and I smiled. "They are at my parents house" He said handing my the phone.

I dialed the Gray's house and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello?" I heard Mrs. Gray say into the phone. "Hi Denise, its Mitchie." I said into the phone putting it on speaker, so that Shane could listen too. "Oh Mitchie, hi hunny, why are you calling?" I giggled silently and looked at Shane who was smiling. I loved how she was trying to act clueless.

"Well actually Shane and I were just calling cuz we have some news." I said smiling at Shane. "Oh really sweaty what is it" I love how clueless she was acting right now. "Hey mom, its Shane." I giggled as he budded right into the conversation. "Oh Shane hi." She said happily. " Mom we were just calling to let you know that I asked Mitchie and she said yes." I heard a bunch of chatter on the other line after Shane said that. "Ok so mom we were just calling so that you could all go to sleep now." Shane said, looking as if he really wanted to hang up the phone on his mom.

"Oh wait hunny before you hang up, I was wondering if you two would come out for a visit?" Shane looked over at me and I nodded. I really missed my parents and I wanted to see them. "Sure mom, when did you want us to come out?" Shane asked her.

"How about the day after tomorrow?" I smiled at Shane and nodded. "Sure mom, we can stay with you and dad right?" I smiled, I loved staying at the Gray's house, it was really nice there. " Of course, so we will see you Monday then." She said into the phone. "Yeah mom see you Monday." Shane said, We then said quick good-byes and hung up the phone.

"Why were you in such a hurry to get off the phone?" I said looking at him with a confused face. "Well I just proposed to my girlfriend, and I want to kiss her and spend some alone time with her." I smiled and kissed Shane on the lips. I loved how he was trying to act all cute.

The next morning I woke up to see Shane laying next to me. He was still asleep, I shifted slightly in his arms so that I could lay on my back. I looked down at my left hand, I was still kind of shocked that Shane had really asked last night.

The ring was beautiful, it had one big diamond and the it hand a row of tiny diamonds going down each sides on part of a twist. They other part of the twist was just plain silver. The whole band was silver, that is all that I had asked that Shane made sure of. I was kind if worried, because this ring looks really expensive. But in Shanes eyes an engagement ring should be really expensive.

I felt Shane shift his body, so I looked up at him and smiled. "Good Morning." I said softly looking up at him. He looked down at me "Good morning." He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I smiled and leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"So do you and the guys have anything to do today?" I asked Shane as I sat up in bed. "No, but I do have to call my manager and make sure that its ok that im going away for a little bit." Shane said also sitting up in bed.

"Ok so how long are we planning on staying with your parents?" I asked. "Well I was thinking a week. Just so that we could spend some time at home." Shane said smiling at me. I nodded my head.

An hour later Shane had gotten a week off and now we are packing our bags. By the time that we were done packing I am feeling that I have over packed. "So what time did you want to leave tomorrow?" I asked Shane as I zipped up my suitcase.

"I was thinking around 7 so tat we could get there by noon." Shane said sitting down on the bed. "Ok that sounds good." I said as I sat down on the bed next to him.

The next morning Shane and I woke up bright and early. Shane went to put the bags in the car well I finished getting ready. We were on the road by 7:05. I don't normally like long car rides, but this one I think I can handle.

After a little over five and a half hours we arrived outside the Grey's house. Paul and Denise were sitting outside in the front of the house when we pulled up. My parents of course weren't there, because they always have to work, that is the only thing that I can't sand about them. After loads of hugs hello, we went inside the house.

Shane and his dad had gone out to go and pick up some lunch and Denise and I stayed to clear off the table. "So how long did Shane have this planned? He won't tell me and I want to know!" I asked Denise after we finished clearing off the table. "Well from what I know, about three months or so." I looked over at Denise. "I'm not too shocked at that, Shane always has to plan things like that out." I said giggling.

"So do you have any idea when you want the wedding to be?" Denise asked me, I looked over at her and smiled. "Well I have always wanted a winter wedding." I said looking over to her. "That would be nice, so like November, December?" She asked me. I shook my head. "No I was thinking more like January." I said smiling at her. "Oh that would be nice." She said smiling.

"Would you think I was crazy if I wanted to get married on new years eve?" I asked her with a serious face. "I think that would be great, if that is what you wanted." I smiled and nodded. "Yeah I think that would be nice." I said smiling. I heard the door shut and saw Shane and his dad walk into the kitchen.

"Hey what were you two talking about?" He said handing me my food and sitting next to me. "We just talked a little about the wedding, I have a few things to run by you about it later. Ok?" I said smiling. "Ok, sounds good to me." He said giving me a smile.

The rest of the day seemed to just fly by. We stayed in for the day, and caught up with everything.

I just finished helping Denise with the dishes from dinner and was heading upstairs to Shanes old bedroom. When I got up there I saw Shane typing away on his laptop. I crawled into the bed next to him and looked over his shoulder. "What you doin?" I asked him. "Nothing just sending my manager an email." He said as he shut the computer.

"So what were you and my mom talking about earlier?" He asked me. " Oh well, I know when I want the wedding to be." I said smiling at him. "Ok well when did you want it?" He asked me looking over to me. "Well I was thinking New Years Eve?" I said, looking at him.

"I think that would be great." Shane said smiling at me. "Really your ok with that?" I asked him smiling. "If that's what you want, then that is what we will do." Shane said smiling at me. I nodded my head and smiled. "But I have one request." I looked up at Shane curious. "Ok what is it?" I asked him. "I want us to get married at midnight." I looked up at him.

"I think that would be amazing! Lets do it!" I said now excited. "Ok, now here is my question. Where do you want to have the wedding? Here in New jersey/ New York area or in California?" I looked at him. "I don't know. I think that we should have to here, just because this is where we grew up." I said smiling, Shane nodded his head in agreement.

"The only thing I'm worried about is getting everything planned and set in a little less then four months." Shane said. "Yeah I know, but I think we can do it, if we work hard and really put our minds to it." I said looking up at him. "I think we can too, but your going to have to start looking for a dress, if you want to have one in time for the wedding." I eyes grew wide when Shane brought that up. "Your right, I'll start looking soon." I said smiling.

Shane and I talked for a little bit longer and then I went back downstairs to get something to drink. I walked into the kitchen and I saw Denise sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey hunny what are you doing up this late?" Denise asked me, I went and sat next to her. "Shane and I were just talking about the wedding and stuff." I said sitting down. "Oh that's nice, did he agree with the date?" Denise asked me.

"Yeah he did, but then he brought up the point that I have less then four months to get a dress." I said looking up at the ceiling. "Oh wow, that's not very long" Denise said looking at me. "I know, but that's why im going out dress shopping tomorrow. You can come if you want to." I said telling her my plans for tomorrow. "Sure I'll come along and help you." She said smiling at me. I knew my mom would not be able to go because of work. "Ok that sounds good then." I said smiling at her.

"Ok, but I think that you should go get some sleep." She told me pointing towards the stairs. "Ok goodnight." I said getting up and walking over to the stairs. I went back upstairs with a water bottle, when I got there I saw Shane still sitting up in bed. "Shane what in the world are you still doing up?" I asked him as I laid back down in the bed. "I could be asking you the same thing. But it was because I couldn't sleep without you here." Shane said as he rapped his arms around my waist.

The next morning when I woke up Shane told me that he was going into work with his dad to help him in the office. I smiled and got up. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then I put on my really short jean shorts on and my tight pink tank top on. When I walked back into the bedroom I saw Shane still sitting on the bed.

I walked over to him and gave him a kiss and then sat down next to him. "So are you excited to start dress shopping today?" Shane asked me. "Yeah, speaking of that what is the budget for the dress?" I asked Shane with a questioning look. "No budget get whatever you want. As long as it makes you happy." Shane said smiling at me.

"Are you sure about that Shane?" I said knowing that Shane never liked giving me a budget. "Yes Mitch, I want you to get whatever you want." Shane said with a serious tone. "Ok if that's what you say." I said as I gave him another kiss. "Ok, well I have to go so that I don't make my dad late for work." Shane said getting up off the bed and walking out of the bedroom. I followed him downstairs.

Not too long after Shane and his dad left, Denise and I also left. "So did you have any ideas of where you wanted to shop for your dress?" Denise asked me as we walked out to the car. "Not really, did you have any ideas?" I asked Denise with a hopeful look. "Yeah I have a few ideas." She said as she pulled the car out of the driveway.

Denise and I looked at three different stores, for over five hours. I found nothing even close to what I was thinking of. Sadly we had to call it a day, and I had not found my dress yet. Yes it upset me, but that just meant that now Dani and I could go shopping out in California.

When we got back to the Grey's house I helped Denise start making dinner until Paul and Shane got home. Then Paul started helping Denise and Shane and I went upstairs.

"So did you have any luck today?" Shane asked me once we got into the room. "No, nothing just seemed right, for me." I said giving him a smile. "Well you will find the right dress, when the time is right." He said smiling at me.

"I know, I just was in such a rush to find the right dress, because I want it so bad." I said giggling. "I know your excited, and so am I, but everything will come together in time." Shane said smiling at me. "I know it will." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can you believe that we are going home tomorrow?" Shane asked me. "No, I'm really sad to be leaving though." I said looking at him. "I know, I don't really want to go back. But this is an amazing thing that is happening in LA." Shane said smiling at me.

"I know, but I really do miss it here." I said giving him a look. " Mitch, I think we should give California a couple more months, and if you still don't like it then we can move back here." Shane said giving me a kiss. " Ok, I think that I can live with that." I said smiling at him.

"That's good." I Shane said smiling back at me. I kissed his lips and he kissed me back. He laid me down on the bed me under him, as we continued to make out. I in a way almost felt as if Shane and I were still in high school, even though we no longer are.

**Thank you guys SO much for reading, and I am really really really sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I really had no ideas for it, and then once I got some ideas I was back in school. It also took my a while to get everything that I wanted to happen to go just the way I pictured it. So I hope that you can all forgive me and that you will all continue to read this. It shouldn't be long until I update again. And im sorry that I didn't post this yesterday as I had planned, but it was my mom's birthday and we went out. So sorry again! I love all of you.**

**Xx Adrianna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you so much for the great feedback on last chapter. Now that I am back on task, this story is coming along great! **

**Anyways I'm going to let you read this now **

**Chapter 5**

**Mitchies POV…**

It's been a week since we got back from New Jersey, and I have to admit that I really do miss it their. I didn't notice how much I loved it their until we had to leave to come back home. Another thing that I noticed is that my parents are never around, Shane and I spent a week in New Jersey, and I did not see my parents once.

Shane, Nate and Jason have been working really hard in the studio this week putting the final touches on their first album, which is going to be released in about a month, they are looking at mid October. I was getting really excited for them.

I walked into the living room from the kitchen just as Shane walked into the house. "Hey your home early." I said walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"Yeah, that's because we finally finished the album." Shane said smiling. " Shane that's great." I said giving him a kiss before we walked into the living room. "Yeah I'm really happy about it too, now I'm free until we start doing press stuff in October." Shane said sitting down on the couch next to me.

"That's nice, so maybe now we can start planning some more wedding stuff?" I asked giving him a cute smile. "Of course we can. What did you want to look at now?" He asked smiling at me. "Well we need to pick colors for the bride maids dressed and for the boys tuxes." I said smiling.

"Ok so what color did you have in mind?" Shane said looking at me and grabbing his laptop off the side table. " I really want a light baby blue color." I said as Shane turned the computer on.

Once the computer turned on Shane logged on and then went onto a bridal dress store website. We looked a few dresses before I found one that I liked. "Shane I like that one!" I said pointing at a long strapless baby blue dress. "Ok if that's what you want. I'll print this page and you can go into the store with Dani tomorrow and get her fitted, and maybe you can even look for a dress." He said smiling, as he clicked the print button.

"That sounds good to me." I said smiling at him. " I was also thinking that we need to get invitations sent out also." I looked at Shane and nodded. "Your right, we need to get them in the mail." I said.

"That means that we will have to finalize one more thing." I looked at Shane confused. "What?" I asked him. "Are we having the wedding here in California or in New Jersey?" I looked at him. "I don't know, I really want to have it in New Jersey, but then we live in California." I said looking at him.

"Mitchie, I want you happy, I could care less about where we live. As long as you are happy, that's all that matters about our wedding." I smiled, Shane always knew what to say. " Ok then I really would like to have the wedding in New Jersey." I said smiling at him. "Ok, I'm going to call my mom and get the number for our old church." Shane said grabbing the house phone.

I Smiled as Shane dialed the number and then put the phone to his ear. "Hey mom." Shane said when his mom answered the phone. " Yeah, we were wondering if you had the number of the church on hand?" He smiled, and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down a number. " Thanks mom, yeah, I'll make sure that I pass it on to her. Ok bye." I looked at Shane as he hung up the phone.

"My nana and papa say Hi and so does my mom and dad." Shane said putting the phone down on the table. "Oh your nana and papa are in Jersey! We just missed them by a week." I said giving him a sad look. "Don't worry, you will see them at the wedding Mitch." I smiled and nodded. " Ok well then I'll call the church." I said grabbing the paper from Shane and then grabbing the phone.

Half an hour later everything was set. Thankfully the church was not already booked on New Years Eve. "So now that that's settled, we and go and get the invitations made." I said smiling at Shane. "Would you like to go get them made now?" Shane asked me giving me a small smile. I nodded and got up off the couch.

"I would love to, but did you want to have some lunch first?" I asked Shane walking towards the kitchen. "Sure what are we going to have?" Shane said walking into the kitchen after me. "How about peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" I said pulling the jelly out of the fridge. " Sounds good to me." Shane said grabbing the bread and peanut butter and bread and placing it onto the counter, as I grabbed two plates.

"We are such little kids!" I said biting into my sandwich. " I know, but I don't see anything wrong with that." Shane said before taking another bit out of his sandwich. " I guess your right, but sadly we are going to have to grow up." I said putting my sandwich back on my plate. "I know your right, But I'm enjoying this until we get married and have to grow up completely." Shane said putting his sandwich down also.

"I know Shane so am I." I said smiling at him. We both finished our lunch and headed out of the house. "Ok so you want to read the directions to this place well I drive?" I smiled at Shane and nodded. " I would love too." I said grabbing the directions out of his hands. We both got into the car and Shane started driving. I gave him directions. It ended up taking only twenty-five or so minutes to get there.

The shop was pretty tiny, but it was still really nice. Shane and I walked up to the counter to see a older women behind the counter. " Hi, how can I help you to kids?" She said giving Shane and I a Smile. "Actually, we needed help creating some wedding invitations." I said giving her a smile, then she looked at us weird.

"Ok, well, how much are you two looking to spend?" She asked us. "There is no price range, just whatever makes this one happy." Shane said to the women. "Ok then, lets start out with the basic information, both of you names, the date, time, and place, oh and lets not forget the RSVP date." She said smiling at us. I handed her a piece of paper with all of our information on it.

"Ok then, what would kind of design are you thing about putting on the top of the card?" The old women asked us. "Well I was hoping to have two hearts that intertwine." I said smiling at her. "What color would you like the hearts to be?" I thought for a second and then smiled. "Silver." I said and then looked at Shane who nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok let me get all of this into the computer and print up the cards for you." The women said walking over to the computer. " How many cards are you going to need?" The women asked looking up from the computer. "Around seventy-five." Shane said looking up. I smiled as we waited for the women to be done.

Twenty minutes later Shane and I were almost half way home. "I love how they turned out." I said looking through the lid of the small box. "Well I'm glad that your happy." Shane said looking over at me. "Now all we have to do, is put them in envelopes and send them out." I said as Shane pulled into the driveway of our house.

"Well then I think that we should get stared so that we can get them in the mail by tonight." Shane said as he opened the front door to the house. "Ok, it should go by pretty fast, you do your family and I'll do mine. Sound good?" I said as we sat down at the kitchen table.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Shane said sitting in the chair next to mine. We filled out addressed for a good hour before we were done. "Ok I'm going to put these in the mail box." Shane said picking up all of the cards. I smiled and put away all of the stuff that we were using.

**Ok I know that this chapter was really short, but after all the amazing reviews I got, I just wanted to get one more out before the weekend was over! I plan to start updating, maybe once or twice a week! So I hope you enjoyed it and everything! Again sorry its short!**

**Follow me ON TWITTER for all the latest! **

**AdriannaJonas3**

**XxAdrianna**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: PLEASE READ NOTE AT END!**

**Disclamer: I don't own camp rock!**

**Chapter 6**

**Mitchies POV…  
**

It's been a week since Shane and I sent out wedding invitations and family members have been calling us excited to see that we were getting so close to the wedding and could not wait to see us again.

Danielle and I went dress shopping and I have finally found the perfect wedding dress also. Dani was a _huge _help when it came to the dress. It only took us two stores to find my dress. Shane was happy that I found my dress and can't wait to see me in it.

"Hey Mitch, can you come here please?" I heard Shane call from the family room. " What do you need Shane?" I said walking in the room from the kitchen. " I have to go to New Jersey to start promoting the album, would you like to come along?" I smiled. "Of course I want to come!" I said smiling.

"Good because I wasn't planning on letting you stay here." I laughed and smiled at Shane. "That's good to know." I said.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked looking at him. "We leave tomorrow morning and then we are staying for two weeks." Shane said smiling at me. " Well then I think we should go pack." I said standing up and then pulling him up with me.

When we got upstairs Shane got our suitcases out of the closet . " So are we staying with your parents again or are we staying at a hotel?" I asked him as we both started packing.

"Well we are going to stay with my parents for the first few days at least because my Nana and Papa decided to stay out there a little longer, and they want to see us." I smiled and nodded my head. " That's nice." I say as I pack one pair of my pj's into my suitcase.

"Mitch?" I looked at Shane and sat down on the bed next to him. " Yeah Shane?" I asked him smiling. " I love you." I smiled at him. "I love you to Shane." I said leaning up and kissing his lips. He kissed me back, I smiled and continued kissing him.

We continued kissing for what felt like forever and then we both decided to get to bed early so that we could get up tomorrow.

The next morning started early for Shane and I. We got up at six and were on the road by seven. I slept most of the way as Shane drove. "Shane how much longer do we have until we get there?" I asked sitting up straight in my seat. " About an hour or so, so not too much longer." Shane said smiling at me.

**Hey guys! **

**THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

** Ok so if any of you follow me on twitter (adriannajonas3) you will know that things are going on in my family and that I am not taking it too well. But if you don't follow me on twitter I will let you know, my grandma is dieing…they are giving her 2-3 days to live. I love my grandma and she lives like an hour away so I don't see her much, so this is really difficult on me. So we are visiting her a lot right now and so I will NOT be able to update that much! I hope that you can understand, but I can't just sit at my computer right now and type out long chapters for you guys! I hope that you can understand, and I will do my BEST to update again quickly! But right now this is just more important. I hope that you can understand and forgive me.**

**Much Love X3**

**Adrianna**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE I ASK THAT YOU READ THE NOTE AT THE END!**

**Disclaimer: nope nada nothing…**

**Chapter 7 **

**Mitchie's POV…**

The past few days Shane and I spent with his parents and grandparents have been great. I feel like they are more of family then my own family are. Sometime I wish that my parents were home so that I could see them. I haven't seen them once since before Shane and I moved to California. But I think the saddest thing is that I haven't even heard from them about the wedding.

"Hey baby?" I look up from the bed and look over to the door to see Shane. " Hey Shane." I said as he walked into the room. "So I told my parents that we were going to go to a hotel and they insisted that we stay with them. Would that be ok with you?" I smiled at Shane. "Of course, I love your parents you know that." I said as he sat next to me on the bed.

" Ok that's good because I really don't think they would have let us leave." I laughed and smiled at Shane. " That's not surprising at all." Shane nodded.

"So have you heard for your parents yet?" I looked a Shane. "No, I haven't heard from them in months." I said looking down. "Mitchie, you know that they love you." I looked up at him. " Then why are they never around Shane?" I asked.

"I don't know Mitchie, but you know that they love you." I rolled my eyes and looked down. " I know that they do, but it just seems like they don't." I said looking up at him.

"So I'm guessing that you haven't heard if they can make it to the wedding yet?" Shane asked and I looked at him. "Not a word and they were supposed to let us know two days ago Shane." I said looking at him.

"Listen, I'll take care of calling your parents, why don't you go talk to my mom about the wedding." I smiled and nodded. "Ok sounds good to me." I said getting off the bed and walking down the stairs.

When I got downstairs I saw Denise sitting at the kitchen table alone. "Oh Mitchie, I didn't know you were down here." I smiled at he and sat down in the chair next to her. "Shane sent me down, because he is calling my parents about the wedding." I said looking at her. "Oh you mean you haven't heard anything from them?" I nodded my head. " You got that right, I haven't heard from them in months." I said.

"That's weird, that doesn't sound like your parents at all." Denise said giving me a confused look. "I know and that's what confuses me, its like they are trying to avoid me or something." I said.

"Well I'm sure there not ignoring you, they are just being stupid." Denise said giving me a small smile. There was a quiet silence and then I started to hear Shane yelling. I looked over at Denise she gave me a worried look.

After that the yelling died down and Shane walked into the kitchen. If you called Shane's look pissed off or angry that would be an understatement.

"You're parents are fucking asses!" He said sitting down next to me.

"Why are you so mad Shane? What's wrong?" I asked him, Shane never swore, it was rare that Shane would even think about yelling.

Then he said the words that I knew would change my life forever. "Your parents aren't coming to the wedding."

**Ok so kill me its been over a month since I updated. But like I said I didn't have time with all the family stuff going on. I was going to post this on November 27****th****, because I started writing it and I was free and had some time. But then well I was writing, I got the call I had been dreading. My grandma died that day, just from then on things got busy. I just couldn't bring myself to continue typing this up. But I finally got the time and courage to. This is what happened. BUT IM BACK NOW! I'll try to update again soon! But it may take me some time!**

**Love you all**

**Adrianna**


End file.
